1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for manipulating soft tissue during a soft tissue repair procedure.
2. Related Art
During repair of soft tissue, such as biceps tenodesis repair, the biceps tendon is placed and temporarily secured in a prepared hole in the humerus prior to final fixation of the tendon via a fixation device, such as an interference screw. Devices that would accomplish this temporary placement and fixation are needed.